All-network to air SEA Games in the Philippines
March 27, 2013 The boxing matches like Manny Pacquiao and the filipino flash Nonito Donaire, and possibly, the coming Southeast Asian Games, the National Basketball Association (NBA) and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), and the Olympic Games. These are just some of the biggest and most significant sporting events for the country's leader in sports production and marketing Viva Sports with Viva-TV will be bringing to local televiewers on primetime beginning from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight. Viva-TV is the newest entertainment network of the chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario's Viva Group of Companies, the new primetime block in the television industry that will be the home of the sports and entertainment programs on IBC Channel 13 that brings together the superstars of local sports with the leading on Philippine television under actors and actress in TV and movies. Vincent del Rosario, the exclusive vice-president of Viva Communications, Inc., said giving premium on sports and entertainment programs through Free-TV is just the latest innovation, IBC-13 remains the undisputed number 3 leading TV network behind ABS-CBN and GMA Network, based on the AGB Nielsen Media Research survey. Viva-TV's nanner shows will continue to be its sports programs led by its flagship program with the NBA and PBA games, which Viva Sports has been return to producing for television in the two basketball league. Viva-TV also boast of the award-winning popular hit animated series like Pop Pixie, Barbie and Winx Club. The NBA and PBA games for the sports event to be aired by Viva-TV, highlighted by the showing of all the games. From established popular shows from the other networks, hit Mexican telenovelas like Teresa, Rosalinda and Palabra de Mujer, hit Korean asianovelas My Daughter the Flower, the Janapese animes Crayon Shin Chan, Akazukin Cha Cha and Cyborg Kurochan and the hit animated cartoons like Pop Pixie, Barbie and Winx Club. In a very rare occasion, the boxing events of Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire. Viva-TV also had introducing the 10 of brand-new locally-produced shows, including two of local soap opera teleseryes, a teen drama anthologies, two comedy programs, two of phenomenal game shows, a popular talent search contest and a two of local blockbuster movies. A local drama series, including the two of primetime teleseryes like Esperanza starring Cristine Reyes and explosive 5 Girls and Daddy starring AJ Muhlach and Xyriel Manabat, and teen drama anthology Dear Heart starring a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar. Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak in the comedy show called Petra's Panniest. Showing the local blockbuster movies from Viva Films. Rosario added Viva-TV is very much interested in getting the broadcast rights on the SEA Games, the Olympic Games and the NBA and PBA. In the popular and top-rating game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire, hosted by Drew Arellano and The Weakest Link hosted by Richard Yap, which is the million-peso prize in a phenomenal game shows, and a singing reality search show for the contest Born to be a Star hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar which is the singing star fans in the idol superstars.